Wedding Palace
This is where Pokemon who are truly in love go to get married. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Emolga was getting ready. She was in a beautiful white, flowing dress. Mudkip was the one that offered to walk her down the aisle. She agreed and together, they walked down the aisle. She smiled, looking at Totodile. This was perfect. And together, who knows what will happen? ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Totodile straitened his bow-tie. He watched Emolga approach. "Alright," Pichu said. "Totodile," she said. "Do you take Emolga as your lovely wife, and do you promise to love and cherish her for the rest of your life?" "I do," Totodile said and looked straight into Emolga's eyes. "Emolga," she said, turning to her. "Do you take Totodile as your lovely husband, and do you promise to love and cherish him for the rest of your life?" 19:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "I do," she said with a quick response. She waited for Pichu to say the words. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Then I pronounce you husband and wife," she said. "You may kiss the bride." 19:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Emolga put her arms around Totodile's neck and pulled him into a kiss. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The crowd cheered happily for the newly named couple. Totodile kissed Emolga without hesitation. 19:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) (where should they honeymoon to?) Emolga pulled away, not wanting a repeat of the playground. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) (Tropical Islands xD) Totodile knew what she was thinking. "How about Tropical Islands for our Honeymoon?" he said. 19:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Perfect," she said with a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'll plan it out," he said. 19:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip was back to walk Snivy down the aisle. Oshawott waited. Pichu jumped up. "Okay, another wedding, adorable," she said. "Oshawott, do you take Snivy as your lovely wife, and do you promise to love and cherish her for the rest of your life?" "I do," Oshawott said with a nod. "And Snivy," Pichu said and turned to her. "Do you take Oshawott as your lovely husband, and do you promise to love and cherish him for the rest of your life?" Snivy nodded and said, "I do." "Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Pichu said. "You may kiss the bride." Snivy and Oshawott did so, a lovely kiss in front of everyone. They cheered. 21:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled. She made the place beautiful, and Snivy was also beautiful. "Where shall you honeymoon?" she asked them as soon as they were done... kissing (x3) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Pichu did a wedding thing for the third time. (I don't want to type all that out again xD) And then she ended with, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride." 18:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (x3) Piplup and Mudkip kissed then she pulled away and smiled to everyone happily. They then started to walk back to home. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play